This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The UNMC DNA Microarray Core Facility will support the InBRE project by providing the necessary resources for investigators to utilize DNA microarray technology in their respective research projects. DNA microarray technology is an important tool used in the investigation of biological systems. It is used in a variety of biological research applications including genome-wide transcription measurements, genome-wide genotyping and chromosome copy number measurements (Stoughton, 2005;Todd et al 2007). Microarrays are also used in epigenetic studies to monitor methylation status as well as DNA / protein interactions such as transcription factor binding sites and histone acetylation (Hoheisel, 2006). DNA microarrays have also become a routine diagnostic tool in clinical genetics settings in the context of comparative genomic hybridization (cGH), and are used to identify submicroscopic deletions and amplifications responsible for a variety of developmental defects (Oostlander et al, 2004).